Merchandise display systems with or without refrigeration and having glass doors for easy viewing of the products inside are well known in the art. Traditionally, merchandise display systems are located inside a retail establishment, such as inside a grocery store or a gas station mini-mart. While such merchandise display systems according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, the display cases typically do not have locks or security features as off-hours security of the merchandise inside the display cases is typically provided by locking exterior doors of the building to prevent access to anything within the building. Further, typical merchandising display systems do not provide overhead protection from inclement weather or sun as they are typically inside a protected building. Also, typical merchandise display systems are of a fixed size. The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.